What Price Love?
by KyoHana
Summary: One night was all they had and then Hiei'd fled, leaving Kurama with something more than just a broken heart. Now, three years later, Hiei has returned to make amends and reclaim the fox's love. HK Yaoi Reference to male pregancy and lemon in later chap
1. Prologue

_**(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television; nor do I own 'The Dance' written by Tony Arata and performed by Garth Brooks.)**_

**A/N: This is not a songfic, though the lyrics will be used to open certain chapters as this fic was somewhat inspired the song itself. Also, please note that there is a bit of lime in this first chapter. As well, this story is Yaoi, meaning male/male love, with lemon in later chapters and a reference to male pregnancy. If you are uncomfortable with ANY of this, please stop reading now and leave. Thank you.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

_Looking back on the memory of_  
_The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone  
__For a moment all the world was right  
__How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

He remembered the sweet perfume of roses and the scent of warm, spring earth. He remembered a black velvet sky strewn with the diamond brightness of ten thousand stars. He remembered a soft, red silk mane splayed upon black satin, and alabaster flesh kissed by the full moon that had shone in through the window that night. And he remembered the smoothness of that flesh, and how the lithe body below him melded so flawlessly with his own as he took the gift of the fox's human virginity that Kurama had offered.

He remembered, too, wide, forest-green eyes filled with passion… and something more. Kiss swollen lips and a gentle tenor voice that whispered breathlessly, "Hiei, ai shiteru… ai shiteru…" over and over as their passion climaxed, their union consummated.

Perhaps it was those words, or perhaps it was his own feelings; feelings that not only confused, but above all, frightened him, that led the small fire demon to wait until his lover was sated and asleep before he dressed, and with a last look at the fox, fled into the night.

He had gone back to the safety and familiarity of the Makai – the only place he felt one such as he belonged – determined to rid himself not only of his feelings for the fox but to forget the love Kurama had confessed to him that night as well. He'd tried to deny that confession, reasoning that Kurama was a youko, a race well known for their craft and deceit. They would do anything; say anything to get what they wanted, so it would have been easy for the fox to profess his non-existent love to Hiei if that profession was enough to seduce the hiyoukai to his bed.

And his own feelings for the fox? Che! They were nothing more than a weakness; a liability and distraction he could not afford. Or so the small demon had tried to convince himself.

Yet in the three years since his return, his efforts had proved fruitless. No amount of Mukuro's training or patrolling her borders had yet to erase the feelings he'd tried so hard to subjugate. And the endless nights spent without sleep, those three small words, reverently whispered in the fox's tender voice, forever echoing in his thoughts, had only served to make clear one irrefutable fact: Kurama loved him, and he loved the fox as well.


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television.)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The room was not small, yet there was that same feeling of intimacy contained within its walls. Floor-to-ceiling windows adorned one of those walls; the remainder painted the pale blue of a robin's egg. The floor was bamboo, stained ebony upon which lay an Aubusson rug in crème with a pattern of leaves done in a deep forest green. Silk shantung draperies of the same green as those leaves were opened, allowing the early morning sun to filter in through the windows.

The furnishings in the room were Spartan yet refined. A Chinese writing desk of black lacquer, inlaid with mother-of-pearl, stood in one corner. A large couch of crème silk fronted the black marble fireplace; a low table of the same black lacquer as the writing desk in front of it. Two wing-backed chairs of the same forest green silk as the draperies flanked the couch, one on either side, facing each other. The walls held no adornment, save for the tachi and katana that hung on one wall, and the symbol of Alaric mounted above the fireplace mantle.

All in all, the private office was a subtle blend of strength and softness; a perfect complement to the duality and paradox that was Mukuro. The lady herself much preferred the austere simplicity of this room to the more opulent setting of her formal office, especially when dealing with the stubborn, hot-headed fire demon who was her heir, and who had, at that moment, just thrown open the door and strode into the room.

"Good morning, Hiei," she greeted the hiyoukai from her place in one of the silk chairs.

"Skip the pleasantries, Mukuro," Hiei responded as he marched forward and took the seat opposite his lord. "I'm only here to inform you that I'm leaving."

Mukuro couldn't help but smirk. "So," she said, "you've finally decided to stop being a coward and acknowledge what it is you feel for your youko, heh?" Again, she smirked. "And it only took you… what… three years?"

With a glare that could melt steel, crimson eyes stared back at the lady of Alaric. "I'm no coward!" Hiei snapped. "And you have no idea….."

"Don't I?" Mukuro interjected, the eyebrow above her human eye arching. "Then, by all means my dear heir, enlighten me."

"It's none of your affair," the fire demon shot back, "but as you seem intent upon making it so… I go to visit my sister since, as you so graciously pointed out, it's been three years… nothing more."

"Of course," Mukuro replied, attempting to placate the little hiyoukai. After a moment's thought, the demon lord continued. "Very well, Hiei, as of this moment, you are on indefinite leave."

As Hiei opened his mouth to protest, Mukuro held up her hand. "Go, visit Yukina for as long as necessary," she continued, waving her hand dismissively. "I know where to find you should I have need of you."

With another glare for his lord, Hiei rose from his chair and turned to go. Just as he reached the door, he was stopped by Mukuro's call, "Hiei!"

"Hn," he replied, turning around. "What is it now?"

Suppressing the smile that threatened, Mukuro met the crimson gaze of her heir. "Oh, it's nothing," she answered with a graceful shrug of her shoulders, "however, should you happen to see Kurama during your visit, please tell him that he is always welcome here in Alaric, and that I look forward to seeing him soon."

As the door slammed shut, the only response given to her comment, Mukuro began to chuckle softly. 'Kurama,' she thought, shaking her head in amusement, 'I hope you're ready.'


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television; nor do I own 'The Dance' written by Tony Arata and performed by Garth Brooks.)**_

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
**__**The way it all would end, the way it all would go**_  
_**Our lives are better left to chance; I could have missed the pain  
**__**But I'd have had to miss the dance**_

_Flashback_

_"Are you absolutely sure about this, Shu?" The tall, lanky blonde with the electric-blue eyes leaned haphazardly against the cubicle, watching as his friend and co-worker continued methodically transferring the detritus of the past three years from his desk to the small packing box that sat atop it._

_Emerald eyes met sapphire as Shuuichi Minamino, also known to a very select few as Kurama, looked up. He favored the blonde with a small grin before replying. "You do know that's the 295th time in the last three weeks you've asked me that, don't you, Micah?" Without waiting for a reply, Kurama continued, "just how many more times do you plan to ask the same question?"_

_Micah Sinclaire grinned back at his friend. "As many times as it takes to get you to change your mind, Red," he answered. "You're the best damned graphic designer this company – hell… this industry's seen in a long time. And that's a direct quote from my father, by the way."_

_Micah hesitated a moment, the smile slipping from his face. "Seriously, though, Shu," he continued, "you're my friend… probably the closest one I've got, and I'm gonna' miss you. Hell, you haven't even left yet, and I'm already missing you!"_

"_Then," the redhead replied, "you should understand why I must return. Though it isn't only myself that I considered in making this decision, Micah, but Ryuushin as well. It's past time he became acquainted with his family. "_

_A half-hearted, somewhat lopsided grin appeared on the American's pouty lips. "Now you've done it, Red," he said, "got me missin' not only you, but the Munchkin as well."_

_The tone was playful; the words half-teasing, yet Kurama heard the underlying sorrow in them, and he hated himself for the pain he knew his leaving was causing his friend. 'At least,' he thought, 'I'm saying goodbye; unlike…..'_

_End Flashback_

'…..Hiei.' Kurama sighed inwardly; the memory fading as he leaned his head to rest against the seatback, closed his eyes and let the muted sound of the plane's engine momentarily soothe his heart and spirit.

A small sound intruded on his brief respite and Kurama opened his eyes, head automatically turning to glance over at the seat beside him. As always, a soft smile graced his full lips as Kurama gazed down at his son.

Ryuushin was the perfect blend of himself and Hiei. He had the same spiky raven hair as his fire demon father, though the starburst above the dark bangs was silver – Youko Kurama's contribution. Like the hiyoukai, he was small, with the same delicate, fine-boned features. His eyes, though almond shaped like Hiei's, were the vibrant emerald of Kurama's human aspect. He was a quiet child, as both his demon parents tended to be, with the gentle nature of his half-human/half-youko father; although on the rare occasions when roused, he displayed the same fiery temper as his half-fire demon/half-Koorime sire.

Kurama had been smitten with his son from the moment Shiori had placed the small blanket wrapped bundle in his arms three years ago, and that love had only grown stronger and deeper as the years progressed. Now, as he looked at his child, he couldn't help but marvel at the peculiar twist of Fate (or perhaps it had been nothing more than Inari's rather perverse sense of humor) that had taken his lover, only to gift him in return with the small boy at his side.

Ryuushin was curled in his seat, small arms tightly wrapped around the stuffed dragon he held tightly to his chest. One tiny hand continuously stroked iridescent black scales as he crooned soft words to the toy.

It had been an impulse buy; something Kurama had come across quite by accident in the tiny shop in Chinatown where he shopped for Christmas gifts for his son, his family, and his friends – the few he considered as such in his new homeland, and those he'd left behind in Japan. It had been the eyes of the stuffed toy that had drawn him to it. Tiny jewels of ruby-red, they'd reminded him so much of Hiei that without so much as a thought, he'd purchased the toy.

Ryuushin's reaction had been much the same. As soon as he'd opened the box, he'd squealed with delight and immediately latched onto the small dragon – all the other toys and gifts scattered across the floor of the small apartment forgotten. Since that time, 'Hiko' as he'd named the dragon, was his constant companion; a confidant for the small, raven-haired boy's secrets and dreams.

Listening now to snatches of his son's soft conversation with the toy, the fox realized that something was troubling the boy. The whispered, 'It'll be all right… you'll see…' held uncertainty, almost as though Ryuushin was trying to reassure himself as much as the dragon in his arms. Kurama leaned over, one arm gently encircling his son as he undid the seatbelt and pulled the small figure onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his child.

Ryuushin snuggled into the warm embrace, laying his head against his father's chest; Hiko still clutched tightly against his own.

"Something troubling you, little one?" he asked softly as he held his son.

"No, Papa, not me." The tiny head shook in negation. "Hiko… he's worwied, Papa."

Kurama couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips at the response but quickly sobered. "I see," he replied. "And what is it that worries Hiko, Ryuushin?"

Ryuushin bit his lip then looked up. Wide, solemn emerald eyes met the calm jade of his father as he answered. "He's afwaid, Papa… afwaid that Gwamma won't like us." Earnestly he searched his father's face. "She will, won't she!"

Smiling tenderly at his son, Kurama tightened his embrace. "Neither Hiko, or you, have anything to worry about, my little Dragonheart," he answered. "Not only does Grandma like you; she.. loves… you," he finished, punctuating each of his words with a light tap of his finger upon his son's pug nose, causing a huge grin to split the boy's small face.

"And it's not just Grandma," Kurama continued as Ryuushin snuggled deeper into his father's arms, "but Grandpa and Uncle Shuuichi and Papa's friends too. Now, does Hiko feel better?"

Ryuushin nodded shyly. "And what about you, little one?" his father continued his questioning, "are you all right, as well?"

Again, the black head bobbed. "Yes, Papa," he replied; the voice so quiet it was almost as though he'd not spoken at all; yet Kurama's keen ears heard his son's response just the same.

"Then, do you think the two of you can sleep now?" the kitsune asked.

Another almost imperceptible movement of the head was the answer before Ryuushin looked up, green eyes again meeting green. "Will you sing my song, Papa?" the boy asked.

Kurama chuckled softly. "Don't you think we'd disturb the other passengers with all that caterwauling?" he teased.

Knowing he was being teased, but deciding to play along, Ryuushin stuck his lower lip out, emerald eyes widening as he pouted, "pleeaasse, Papa? You can sing it quietly and no one will be distuwbed."

Kurama merely smiled and shifted his son so that he could undo his own seatbelt. Raising the armrest between the two seats, he carefully laid Ryuushin down onto the

extended seat and lengthened the boy's belt so that he could fit it around the small body then fastened and tightened it securely around his son.

Ryuushin shifted in the seat until he could lay his head in his father's lap. Still clutching the small stuffed dragon to his chest, he closed his eyes as Kurama's fingers threaded through his son's ebony spikes and began gently stroking through them. Softly he started the lullaby that Shiori had sung to him so long ago and that he now sang to his own child.

_**Baby mine don't you cry  
**__**Baby mine dry your eye  
**__**Rest your head close to my heart  
**__**Never to part  
**__**Baby of mine…..**_

…_**..Little one when you play  
**__**Don't you mind what they say  
**__**Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
**__**Never a tear baby of mine…..**_

…_**..From your heart down to your toes  
**__**You're not much goodness knows  
**__**But you're so precious to me  
**__**Cute as can be  
**__**Baby of mine…..**_

When he finished singing, Kurama bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead, noting with satisfaction that Ryuushin was already sound asleep, Hiko cradled tightly in his arms. Straightening, the half-human fox leaned his crimson head against the seatback once more as he continued to run his fingers through his son's hair, taking as well as giving comfort from the gesture. His own eyes closed as his thoughts drifted into the past once again…..

_Flashback_

_He'd always thought the hardest thing he would ever have to do would be sharing the secret of who and what he really was with the one person who, next to the small fire demon who was his best friend, meant the most to him in all three worlds. And after the Makai Tournament, when he'd made the decision to live his life as a human, Kurama also made the decision to reveal the truth about himself to his mother, and by extension, his human family._

_Well, if he was to be totally honest about it, he'd not so much made the decision for himself as had it made for him. For when he finally returned to the Human World, it was Shiori who had confronted him, gently but firmly demanding to know what it was that he'd been hiding from her all these years._

_And so, with no small amount of trepidation, for he truly believed that once she knew the truth, she'd hate him forever, Kurama sat down with his mother one beautiful Sunday afternoon and told her the truth. Surprisingly, at least to him, Shiori had taken it remarkably well, sitting quietly and letting him talk until he finished his story._

"_But it seems I've not done as good a job as you think I have," she said when he finally came to the end of his tale._

"_What do you mean, Mother?" he asked, confused by her comment._

_She responded to his question with one of her own. "How could I have taught you about love, Shuuichi, as you say that I have, if you were so afraid that I would hate you once I knew the truth?" _

_Before he could reply, however, she'd reached out, taking his hands in both of her own. Her dark eyes locked with viridian as she held Kurama's gaze with her own. "You are my son," she said firmly, "and nothing in heaven, hell or on earth, or anywhere else, will ever change that. I love you, musuko-chan."_

"_And I you, Mother," he responded, silent tears slipping from forest-green eyes to spill down porcelain cheeks as Shiori reached over and pulled him into her warm embrace._

_Of course, that revelation was nothing compared to the one that occurred several weeks later._

_Mother and son met, as had become their habit after Kurama's confession, for lunch on what was, again, a beautiful Sunday afternoon. During the course of the meal, as they spoke of the more mundane goings-on in their respective lives, Shiori playfully chided her son on his seeming lack of a love life._

"_Really, Shuuichi dear," she teased with a sly grin, "I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to see my grandchildren before I die, you know."_

_The centuries' old fox demon had responded by turning a rather interesting shade of red and all but choked on his tea. "Mo…Mother!" Kurama gasped when he could speak clearly again, causing Shiori to giggle._

_Reaching across the table, she patted his hand. "I'm sorry, Shuuichi," she replied, "I couldn't resist teasing you." She smiled softly at him. "Though, if there is someone special…" She left the question open; letting him make the decision whether or not he was willing to confide in her._

_Kurama looked at his mother for a long time before he sighed. "Actually, Mother," he said softly, grasping the hand that still lay atop his and lacing their fingers together, "there is. I'm just not sure…" He shook his head, glancing around the half-full restaurant. "This really isn't the place to have this discussion. Shall we?"_

_They'd left the restaurant; returning to Kurama's apartment. The fox brewed tea for them and when they'd settled at the small kitchen table, cups in hand, he began to tell his mother about his burgeoning feelings for a certain three-eyed, vertically challenged, ill-tempered yet handsome, thoroughly lovable (at least from the fox's perspective, and even Kurama admitted that that perspective was slightly skewed when it came to Hiei) fire demon._

_Once again, Shiori proved to be surprisingly accepting. When Kurama voiced his doubts about that acceptance, Shiori smiled and shook her head._

"_Honestly, musuko-chan," she told him, "for someone with your level of intelligence, you can be so stupid at times."_

"_I.. I'm sorry… what!" was his rather intelligent response._

_As she'd done in the restaurant, Shiori leaned across the small table, this time taking both the fox's hands in hers. "All I have ever wanted, Shuuichi," she said, "is for you to be happy. And if that means loving, and being loved by, another man, or demon as the case may be then so be it."_

_Kurama opened his mouth to reply, but whatever words he was about to utter suddenly seemed inadequate. Instead, he squeezed the small hands in his and whispered, "I love you, Mother."_

_Yet even confessing his love for another man paled in comparison to the news that he was bringing her now._

'_At least she'll get her wish,' the reincarnated youko thought wryly, his hand unconsciously moving to caress his still flat abdomen as he made his way slowly up the walk to the front door of his mother's house._

_End Flashback_

'And yet, for the past three years, I denied you even that, didn't I, Mother?' Kurama sighed deeply as he opened his eyes. Leaning forward slightly, he gazed with a soft smile at his still sleeping son.

Again he sighed. It had not been an easy decision to make. Yet when everything in the world he knew continued, even after Ryuushin's birth, to remind him of his absent lover, the new father had made the decision that it would be better to leave that world behind and try to make a new life for himself and his baby.

Even then, once he'd finalized his plans and broke the news to Shiori, she'd understood. How could she not; especially when she saw the heartache he struggled valiantly to hide from everyone? And so she swallowed her own sense of loss and her disappointment at not being able to spoil her grandson as she'd hoped; wished him happiness in his new life; and as always, told him that she loved him.

"Forgive me, Mother," Kurama whispered to the darkened cabin as he continued to watch his son sleep. "I was selfish in taking Ryuushin away from you, but no longer. Very soon you'll have the chance to spoil him to your heart's content."

And in the darkness, the fox smiled.

* * *

**Writer's Ramblings: To those of you who've read this story thus far, Gracias! To those who've read and reviewed, Muchas Gracias!**

**Also, for those who don't know, the lullaby Kurama's sings to Ryuushin is 'Baby Mine' from the Disney Classic, 'Dumbo'! I LOVE this song and thought it would have been something Shiori would have sung to the young Shuuichi, and that he, in turn, would sing to his child.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be a lull between this and the next update as I need to work on the next installment of my other fic, 'Eye of the Beholder'!**

**As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Standard disclaimer: You know the drill -- I own nothing of YYH or its characters. If you require the full disclaimer, please see the Prologue Chapter._**

* * *

To say that Hiei was annoyed would be an understatement. The small demon had quickly moved beyond that to frustration and finally to outright fury.

It began when he'd entered the Ningenkai shortly after that time of day humans somewhat unimaginatively dubbed 'rush hour'. Hiei had never really understood why they called that part of the morning between 7 a.m. and 9 a.m. this because it seemed to him as if humans were perpetually in a hurry.

He'd gone straight to the fox's apartment, only to find that Kurama was not there. And, by the looks of the darkened room, had not been there for some time. It had been no trouble at all for the former assassin and thief to gain access to the apartment, only to discover that the fox no longer lived there, the apartment's current occupants a newly-wed couple (this knowledge gained from the myriad photographs of the happy couple scattered throughout the apartment). Fortunately, both were not at home at the time, making Hiei's entry and search of the place far easier to accomplish.

Puzzled, and somewhat annoyed at this point, Hiei left the apartment the same way he'd entered and flitted off to the fox's human mother's house. It was upon his arrival there that the annoyance turned to frustration as the hiyoukai found, once again, no evidence of the kitsune.

It was only after he'd exhausted every other possibility, including both the temple where his sister and the Idiot were now caretakers and the fox's stepfather's company, that Hiei realized he had not been able to sense Kurama's ki since entering the Human World. It was at this point that the frustration had become anger. WHERE THE HELL WAS THE DAMNED FOX?!

This left the hiyoukai with only one option… Yusuke.

Hiei recalled that the detective and his annoying female had married almost as soon as the former Spirit World detective had returned from his self-imposed exile in the Makai and now ran a small ramen shop in the downtown area. Quickly the small fire demon flitted over rooftops and trees until he'd located the place.

The noodle shop was not crowded at this time of day; it being mid-afternoon, the lunch crowd had come and gone. A few patrons were scattered amongst the small tables, leisurely eating while the proprietor himself sat at the counter, knees propped against it, scanning a newspaper. The air of boredom that surrounded him was one with which the fire demon was very familiar.

Yusuke himself hadn't changed all that much in the three years Hiei had been away. He was still handsome, the same devil-may-care grin on his lips despite the obvious boredom, but gone was the 'punk' attitude, replaced with a newfound maturity. Hiei found himself idly wondering if that was due solely to Yusuke's woman, or if it might be something else. Perhaps the boy had finally grown up.

At the sound of the bell over the door, Yusuke looked up, dark eyes narrowing for a moment as he recognized the newcomer. Carefully folding the paper, he stood up and approached the small Koorime. Hiei noticed something else, then: the punk attitude had not completely disappeared. It was still there in the man's walk as he made his way across the room.

"Well… well… well…," Yusuke drawled, voice heavily laced with sarcastic wit, "look what the cat dragged in." His eyes appraised the small figure before him before continuing. "And to what do I owe the honor, after… what's it been? Three… almost four years now, Hiei?"

The fire demon returned the look before responding. "We need to talk," he said, his tone brooking no argument.

Yusuke, however, gave him one. Crossing his arms, he glared at the smaller apparition. "So, talk."

Hiei merely raised an eyebrow, blood-red eyes darting quickly around the room before returning his gaze to the ex-detective. The implication of that gesture; the unspoken 'not here', was clear.

Yusuke sighed. "Fine… whatever," he huffed then pointed to the curtained doorway that separated the restaurant from the family's living space. "Through there," he directed.

Once he'd led the little demon through the doorway and up a short flight of stairs, Yusuke opened another door and stood to the side. Hiei entered the small living room and turned, just as Yusuke shut the door and stood against it, arms crossed again as he glared at his ex-teammate and one-time friend (though he doubted Hiei would admit it to himself, much less say the word aloud).

Hiei scanned the apartment briefly before returning his attention to the man before him. "Where's the human?" he asked.

"**_Keiko_** is out, and you've got five minutes," the ex-detective and Toushin lord stated bluntly.

"Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"What do you care?" Yusuke shot back, peat-dark eyes darkening with the first stirrings of anger.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the obvious rebuke. "While I am well aware of your rather annoying penchant for answering a question with a question, Detective," the small youkai spat, his own anger beginning to rise again, "I should tell you that I am in no mood to play this particular game with you right now. So I will simply ask you once more… Where. Is. Kurama?"

An appreciative whistle greeted his response. "Well damn, Hiei," Yusuke said, "I'm impressed. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time… well, except for that time at the Dark Tournament."

"Detective," the fire demon warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… where's Kurama?" Yusuke interjected. He appraised the small figure before him for a moment before he spoke again. "He's gone," was the succinct reply.

Hiei's eyes narrowed again. "What do you mean… he's gone?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Gone… you know, as in 'scrammed'; 'vamoosed'; 'took a powder'; 'hasta la vista, Baby'." The ex-Spirit Detective ticked the responses off on his fingers as he spoke. Suddenly he looked defeated, the anger that had been in his peat-dark eyes gone as if it had never been. When he spoke again, Hiei could hear the sadness and pain in his words. "Kurama left, Hiei… left Tokyo… left Japan… left **_us_**."

"Why would he do that?"

Yusuke felt his anger flare again. "Do you really need to ask that question, Hiei?"

"Perhaps not," the fire youkai conceded, remembering exactly what had caused him to leave Kurama. "But I fail to understand exactly why he would have gone. What of his human mother? Even you must admit that Kurama would never have left Shiori… she means everything to him."

Yusuke merely shrugged his shoulders. "You meant more," he stated bluntly, "and he told Shiori – and us – that he couldn't stay in Japan any longer after you left. He tried… he really did… but he said that everything here reminded him too much of you."

"Gods damn it, Hiei," the ex-Spirit Detective went on, his anger coming back full force. "He loved you! He freakin' **_loved_** you, man, and then you just left… no goodbye… no word… nothin'…"

"I am well aware of what I've done, Detective." In response to Yusuke's anger, Hiei's own voice was quiet, almost subdued. "That is why I am here. I need to find him… to set things right, if I can…"

"And if you can't?" Yusuke broke in, "what then?" You just gonna' leave again… make him go through it all over again?" He shook his head. "No, Hiei, I'm sorry. You're both my friends, but I can't take that chance. I won't stand by and let you hurt Kurama… not this time."

"I have no intention of hurting him further," the small demon quietly replied, eyes lowered to study the floor at his feet. "I… I just…"

Hiei's voice faltered. He was comfortable with his own abrasiveness, and very used to issuing commands and having those commands obeyed without question. Explaining himself to anyone – much less the detective – was a new concept for the little fire demon, and he was unsure how to go about doing so. And so, instead of words, wine-red eyes rose from their contemplation of the floor to meet Yusuke's own deep brown.

Yusuke searched those eyes, that tiny face, and felt his anger dissipate at the sorrow and the silent plea he saw there. Suddenly the ex-Spirit Detective grinned as realization dawned: Hiei loved Kurama as much as Kurama loved Hiei.

"Well it sure took ya' long enough," he drawled, still grinning at the small apparition.

Hiei eyed his one-time friend and ally warily; the wide, almost ear-to-ear grin on Yusuke's face, and the almost knowing look in his eyes, unnerved the fire youkai.

"What are you babbling about?" he snapped.

"You love him, don't ya'?" Yusuke returned.

"And if I do?" The query was spoken softly; barely a whisper, but Yusuke heard it; his grin widening further if that was possible.

"Don't get me wrong, Hiei, I think it's great." Yusuke held his hands up, palms out. "Late, but great! Awesome, in fact! And I guess it just goes to prove that what they say is true… 'Better late than'…"

"Then you'll tell me where he is?" Hiei interjected before the detective could continue with his rather pointless (at least to the fire demon it was) babble.

Yusuke just stared at the small youkai for a moment, the grin slowly disappearing from his lips. He sighed heavily before nodding his head. "Yeah," he acquiesced, "I'll tell you. Kurama'll probably flay me alive, but then," and here the grin returned, "Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Once more he considered the small figure in front of him before he spoke. "We're all supposed to meet him at the old lady's sometime tomorrow afternoon. If you really want to see him, be there." Peat-dark eyes hardened before Yusuke continued. "But I'm warning you, Hiei, if you hurt him again, Mukuro's gonna' be lookin' for a new heir!"

Hiei returned the look with one of his own, though his eyes were soft with gratitude. "Thank you, Yusuke," he replied, and with the barest of nods, headed toward the window.

* * *

**_Author's Ramble: For those of you who were anxiously awaiting the reunion between Hiei and Kurama in this chapter, my apologies. I had every intention of having it written here; however, the muse had other ideas and insisted this chapter end as it has. And I know better than to argue with her._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Standard disclaimer: Okay, by now you know the deal... I own NOTHING even remotely related to YYH. The only thing I do own in this story are my original characters, which are purely products of my own imagination._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had taken Kurama until late afternoon to pry his son loose from his mother. Not that the kitsune had minded in the least. After all, it had been three years since she'd last seen her grandson, why not indulge Shiori and allow her to lavish as much attention (read: **_spoil_**) as she wanted upon the boy.

A soft chuckle escaped the fox's lips as he recalled how adroitly his mother had managed to relieve him of his son.

One moment he had been returning Shiori's hug at the airport as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and the next, she had released him to kneel in front of Ryuushin who was clinging with one hand to his father's pant leg and with the other, clasping Hiko to his chest. Neither of them had spoken. Shiori merely smiled at the boy and held out her arms. With only the slightest hesitation, and a brief glance up at the fox, Ryuushin had returned her smile and rushed into his grandmother's arms, snuggling into her warm embrace.

Since that moment, the two had been inseparable, until Kurama reminded his mother that he had promised to meet his friends at Genkai's temple that afternoon.

An impatient tug at his hand broke Kurama from his thoughts, and the fox looked down to find large jade eyes studying him.

"What's funny, Papa?" the boy asked.

Going down on one knee, Kurama wrapped an arm about his son, drawing Ryuushin into his warm embrace as he shook his head, smiling fondly at the small boy. "Nothing, little one," he replied, "I was just thinking about how quickly you and Grandma became so close."

The little boy smiled at the mention of his grandmother. "I love Grandma," he stated proudly, as if that were explanation enough, and to Kurama, it was.

Still smiling, the fox reached up to ruffle his son's dark hair. "I know you do," he responded softly. "Grandma loves you, too… and so do I." Green eyes twinkling, Kurama stood and in one swift movement, swung Ryuushin up into his arms. "Now, what would you say to a ride up these stairs?" the fox asked as he turned and eyed the towering stone staircase in front of them.

Ryuushin nodded, a wide grin splitting the tiny face, his eyes alight. "Your shouldas, Papa?"

A matching grin lit the fox's face. "Up you go, little Dragon," he said.

Shifting his hands to his son's tiny waist, Kurama hoisted the small figure onto his shoulders. Ryuushin shifted until he was comfortable on his perch as his father gently, but firmly, grasped the tiny legs and began the long, slow climb up to the temple above.

* * *

"You look good, man," Yusuke commented, playfully clapping Kurama on the back before taking a seat on the wide porch next to the kitsune. "America must've really agreed with ya'."

The 'welcome homes' and the introductions of their assorted offspring were over. Five year old Akihiko Urameshi had stared with unabashed curiosity at the newcomers for several seconds before grinning widely and then, in a gesture so characteristic of his father, slung his arm across Ryuushin's shoulder and announced that he was bored and would, therefore, take 'the kid' out to the garden to play with the Frisbee Aunt Shizuru had gotten him for his birthday. Mischievous honey-colored eyes had looked up into the soft ones of his mother in silent entreaty while Kurama's smiling green eyes met the equally bright ones of his son. Seeing Ryuushin's enthusiasm, the fox readily acquiesced, and the two boys raced outside.

The adults followed, though they remained on the porch that fronted the temple proper – near enough to sense and respond accordingly to any danger that might befall their children, yet far enough away that they would not inhibit their play.

"It wasn't America," Kurama responded with a graceful shake of his red head as he glanced briefly over at the toushin then, hearing his son's laughter, turned his head in the direction of the garden. The tender smile that graced his lips, and the softness in his eyes as he listened to that laughter, spoke far more eloquently than any words of his could.

"I hear ya', buddy!" Kuwabara grinned as the tall carrot-topped human came outside and took his own seat next to the fox. He had just finished helping Yukina get Isamu and Emi, their year old twins, settled down for their afternoon nap. "I mean, I love Yukina with all my heart, but… bein' a dad… there's nothing like that feelin', is there?"

At his best friend's remark, Yusuke smirked good-naturedly. "Well, maybe for us, Kuwa," he remarked, leaning over slightly and slyly elbowing the fox. "But for fox-boy here, it's being a **_MOM_**! Right, Kurama?"

"Yusuke, stop teasing Kurama!" Keiko admonished her spouse as she and Yukina came out the temple and onto the porch, trays of refreshments in their hands.

"It's all right, Keiko," Kurama demurred, adopting his best 'poor, poor, pitiful me' face. He let out a rather dramatic sigh. "Yusuke's remarks are simply the cross single parents such as myself must bear as we endeavor to raise our children alone." The fox lowered his head, hiding the smile that threatened as Yusuke sputtered.

"He… hey, Fox-boy, ya' know I didn't mean anything!" Yusuke placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder, shaking it slightly. "I was just messin' around with ya'. You know that, right?"

Kurama raised his head, smiling; his gem-like eyes alight with mischief. At that moment Yusuke realized he'd been completely taken in.

"Ah shit," he groused, though there was a matching grin on his own face, "I've just been royally had, haven't I?"

Kuwabara's booming laugh reverberated throughout the temple grounds. "Oh man, Urameshi… yeah, I'd say Kurama got you good!"

Even Keiko couldn't stop her laughter, and Yukina had a hand over her mouth, trying vainly to stifle her own giggles as well.

It was at that moment that Akihiko came running up to his father.

"Daaad!" The near panic in the boy's voice turned all eyes to him. "Ryuu… he went into the woods to get the Frisbee and he hasn't come back yet!"

* * *

While their parents conversed – teasing, catching up and reminiscing, Ryuushin and Akihiko were not only enjoying being out-of-doors, but each other's company as well. In the short time they'd been playing with the Frisbee, they had become fast friends.

It was during a spirited game of Frisbee tag that Ryuushin had felt the first inklings of the new aura. Now, as they idly tossed the disk back and forth, the presence was stronger, more defined. Had he been younger, he would have been frightened at this feeling; but Papa had long ago (when he'd felt another's aura for the first time) explained that he was unique, and as such, had special abilities. He'd even taught the boy to recognize the difference between an aura that felt dangerous and one that did not.

This one did not. In fact, it felt strangely familiar, as if Ryuushin should know it but did not. That fact was comforting in, and of, itself and served merely to pique the boy's curiosity. Resolving to satisfy that curiosity, the next time Akihiko tossed the Frisbee to him, Ryuushin let it sail over his head and into the woods where he'd felt the strange, yet familiar, energy.

"Sorry, Ryuu," Akihiko said as he trotted up to the smaller boy. "My fault, I'll get it." He started to walk toward the woods, but a small hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Ryuushin shaking his head.

"No, Aki," the little boy replied, "I let it go. I'll get it. You stay here… I'll be wight back, okay?"

"You sure?" The older boy asked. Ryuushin nodded before running off and into the woods.

Quickly he found the Frisbee then made his way deeper into the trees, the masked energy leading him at last to a tall pine. Looking up, he barely discerned the black-cloaked figure crouched upon one of the branches.

The two figures studied each other for a long moment before Ryuushin spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"You shouldn't be twyin' to hide, ya' know." Emerald eyes, so like his fox's, stared directly into Hiei's own ruby orbs. When the man in the tree above didn't reply, Ryuushin continued. "See, 'cause I can sense you even though you don't want me to."

Hiei contemplated the small figure below a moment longer before effortlessly jumping from his perch to land in front of the boy. Ryuushin took a step back as Hiei landed, but otherwise maintained his ground. His green eyes still fixed on the black clad demon, he gave Hiei a tentative smile.

"I was not trying to hide," the fire demon finally replied, fixing the boy with his trademark scowl. "To do so would be a cowardly act, and I assure you, I am **_NO_** coward. I merely wished not to be seen."

"But… but that's hidin'!" The small boy retorted.

"Hn," was the only response Hiei gave as he continued to glare at the boy. In truth, though he would never admit to doing so, he was studying the small creature before him; impressed with the fact that Ryuushin seemed unafraid of the scowling jaganshi.

Mild jade eyes merely returned Hiei's stare. 'Much like the fox,' Hiei mused, seeing the calm appraisal in the boy's eyes. 'He studies me just as Kurama would.' So intent was he in his scrutiny that he almost jumped when Ryuushin spoke.

"You look like me," the child stated conversationally, not at all afraid of the dark man. "Well, 'cept your eyes awe wed." He thought a moment then asked. "Who awe you, anyway?"

A slender black eyebrow rose at the matter-of-factness in the child's statement and query. "Hn," the fire demon said again. "Did your parents not warn you to be wary of strangers, young one?"

"'Course Papa did!" There was indignance in the tiny voice. "Papa's weally smawt! But he says that when two people who don't know each other meet, one of them should hold out his hand and inta… into… intwo…" The small brow furrowed in concentration. "Anyway, Papa says one should hold out his hand and tell his name. Then," he finished brightly, "they awen't stwangers no more."

With those words, a tiny hand was raised. "Hi, " the small boy smiled again, "my name is Wyuushin… pleased to meet ya'… Mistah… Mistah… what's your name?"

Hiei was fascinated with this tiny creature. Not only was the boy unafraid of him, his spirit awareness had been strong enough to detect the hiyoukai's ki, even though he'd masked it. Then, too, the aura radiating from the boy was extraordinarily strong for one so young. Hiei reckoned he had to be at least an upper-B class, even though it was all too obvious he was part human.

Despite himself, Hiei felt a small grin tug at his lips at the boy's openness and courage. Bending slightly, he reached out, taking the tiny hand in his own and giving it a firm shake.

Though before he could reply, a soft voice intruded, "Hello, Hiei."

* * *

**Author's Ramble: I hope you enjoyed! And for those of you who may wonder, listed below are the meanings of the children's names:**

**_Akihiko -- 'bright/shining prince' _(I just felt this would have been a name both Yusuke and Keiko would have chosen for their son since Yusuke is one of the lords of the Makai.**

**_Isamu -- 'courageous; warrior'_ (Again, I felt that Kuwabara would have chosen this for his son)**

**_Emi -- 'smile'_ (For Yukina's smile)**

**And to the reviewer who asked why I chose _Ryuushin_ instead of _Ryuuichi_ for Kurama's and Hiei's son -- I did that because _Ryuushin _means '_Dragon Heart'_ and _Ryuuichi_ means '_First Son of Ryu'_. I wanted the name to mean Dragon Heart because Kurama was trying to show his love for the little fire demon by naming his son Dragon (after the Black Dragon) and Heart to show that the little demon has his heart.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Standard disclaimer: Okay, by now you know the deal... I own NOTHING even remotely related to YYH. The only thing I do own in this story are my original characters, which are purely products of my own imagination._**

**Author's Notes: Just one!! I want you all to know how deeply grateful I am for all of your reviews. I can't believe that there are 99 reviews for the first four chapters of this story. Your kind words not only humble me but are very much appreciated. Thank you!!**

* * *

**//Holding you, I held everything  
****For a moment, wasn't I a king  
****But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
****Hey, who's to say, you know, I might have chanced it all//**

_"Hello, Hiei."_

At the sound of that voice, Hiei's head snapped up and he straightened. The tiny hand clasped in his slipped from his grasp, all but forgotten now, as the world narrowed down to himself and the lovely red-headed figure standing before him. His sight and mind didn't even register the Detective and the Fool standing behind Kurama. Hiei's eyes were only for his fox.

Those eyes widened, their ruby depths filled with wonder as Hiei stared at the fox. How was it possible for someone already so beautiful to have grown even more so? Hiei didn't know the answer to that question; only that it was true of the figure standing in front of him.

The lithe body still held the same graceful athleticism of a dancer, though it was thinner than Hiei remembered. The face, too, was thinner; it's finely drawn planes making the features appear even more elfin-like. And Kurama's eyes… to Hiei they seemed even more jewel-like than ever; far more brilliant than any emerald.

Hiei knew he was staring but found he cared not in the least. As always, the fox held him in thrall. The spell was only broken when he heard Ryuushin's excited cry of "Papa!" as the young boy launched himself at his father.

With a tender smile, Kurama bent down to retrieve his son; lifting the boy into his arms and holding him close. Ryuushin returned his father's hug, nuzzling against the warm neck before he pulled back and looked up at the fox, his smile wide.

"I found him, Papa," he stated proudly, "even though he was twyin' to hide… I found him!"

"As always, little one, your perceptions have served you well," the kitsune replied. "However, you should not have gone into the woods alone; especially since you had no knowledge of what you might have found there."

Though the words were gently spoken, Ryuushin hung his head. "I'm sowy, Papa." The tiny voice was soft and filled with regret. He knew he'd upset his father. "I didn't mean to make you wowry. I'll wemember next time… I pwomise."

Another soft smile lit Kurama's face, and the arms holding Ryuushin tightened gently around the boy. "It's all right, my son," the kitsune replied, "I know you will."

With Ryuushin snuggled into his chest, Kurama turned back to Hiei and gave him a smile. "So you two have met?" he asked. Before the hiyoukai could reply, a small voice broke in as Ryuushin looked up at his father, shaking his head adamantly.

"No, Papa, we didn't," he said, "not weally."

"Oh, is that so?" The fox raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes sir." The small boy nodded. "I did what you said. I held out my hand and told him my name, but before he told me his, you came. So," he concluded as he turned his head slightly to look at the fire demon, "I guess that means we're still stwangers, wight Mistah?"

At Ryuushin's words, the right corner of Hiei's lips rose in the barest hint of a smile before he schooled his features and looked up at his fox. "Your son is correct, Kurama," he said, "and though our introduction was cut short so that right now we do remain strangers, I plan to rectify that situation immediately."

Ruby eyes then met wide green ones as Hiei held his hand out to Ryuushin. When the small boy clasped it, the hiyoukai gave the tiny hand in his a firm shake. "My name is Hiei, Ryuushin," he said, bowing slightly as he spoke. "And it is an honor to make the acquaintance of one so young who displays the courage and strength of character you have done."

A faint blush colored Ryuushin's cheeks at Hiei's words. "Thank you, Mistah Hiei," he responded, beaming from the fire demon's praise.

Kurama watched the exchange between Hiei and his son in silence. When it was finished, he placed a gentle finger beneath Ryuushin's chin and directed the boy's emerald gaze to his own. "Well little one," he said, "now that you two have officially met and are no longer strangers, I would like you to go back to the temple with Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kazuma. I need to speak privately with Hiei, all right?"

"That's right, Ryuu," Yusuke interjected with enthusiasm. "I'm sure, by now, Akihiko's starving, and I'll bet you're hungry too. Whadda' ya' say we head on back and order a coupla' extra-large pizzas?"

Kurama shot Yusuke a look of utmost gratitude just as Ryuushin's eyes widened at the mention of pizza. Squirming in his father's arms, Ryuushin turned shining green eyes to the toushin.

"With mushwooms, onions, and shwimp?" the small boy exclaimed excitedly.

At the word 'shrimp', Kuwabara couldn't help but snort as he glanced over at the fire youkai. Hiei returned his brother-in-law's look with a glare that could have easily melted stone. Before their silent battle could become a verbal one, however, Yusuke stepped in once more.

"Sure, kiddo, **_any_**thing you want," he replied, shooting a brief glare at both Kuwabara and Hiei before returning his attention to Ryuushin. "So," he grinned at the boy, "you ready to go?"

Ryuushin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir!" With a grin that matched Yusuke's, he squirmed around in his father's arms. When he was again eye-to-eye with the fox, he wrapped his tiny arms around Kurama's neck and hugged tightly. "Don't be too long, Papa, or you'll miss the pizza," he admonished, giving Kurama another hug.

Kurama returned both hugs before setting Ryuushin onto the ground. Still bending over and holding onto his son, he nuzzled the boy's pug nose. "Not to worry, Little Dragon, I'll be along shortly… I promise."

Hiei watched the tender moment between father and son with a heavy heart. For reasons he could not, or would not, admit even to himself, he wanted to reach out and lift the boy into his own arms; to be the one Ryuushin embraced as he'd hugged his father. What was it about this tiny creature that made Hiei want to protect him; to hear his childish laughter and to watch as he grew into manhood – in short, to love him as a father should?

"Okay, Papa. See you later, Mistah Hiei." Ryuushin grinned at his father and the fire demon before he reached up and took Yusuke's hand; his words startling Hiei from his thoughts.

"Hn," was Hiei's somewhat gruff response as he watched the boy turn around and begin walking back to the temple, Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow. Once they'd disappeared completely into the trees, Hiei schooled his features into his usual emotionless mask then turned to face the man he loved.

Viridian eyes met vermilion as Kurama returned Hiei's gaze. "Welcome back." The soft tenor was carefully neutral. "To what do we owe the honor, Hiei?"

Again, the trademark 'hn' was heard followed by a soft query. "Where is she?" the fire demon asked. Hiei truly did not want to know about the person who had gained the love he had so carelessly thrown away, yet he found he could not stop himself: he **_had_** to know. And so he buried his emotions beneath the cold, emotionless mask for which he'd always been known, hoping the fox would not see through his façade.

"I beg your pardon." Kurama was genuinely puzzled. "She, who?"

Hiei's response was immediate, the deep voice filled with such ice that Kurama fought to suppress a shiver. "The woman. The human female to whom you're mated. The mother of your son."

"Forgive me if I fail to see why it should matter to you." Though the words were spoken in Kurama's soft tenor; they also held the steely edge to them for which Youko had been known. "But to answer your question, Hiei, I have no mate, nor have I had a lover for that matter… demon **_or _**human." 'How could I, when I belong to you?' he thought but would not say the words aloud.

"Ryuushin is partly human because **_I_** am partly human," he continued, "or have you forgotten?"

"I've forgotten nothing, Fox," the fire demon retorted, "and your answer tells me nothing. If you have no lover or mate, how do you explain the boy?"

Kurama smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. "Since you noticed he was partly human, I'm surprised you neglected to perceive how much he bears a striking resemblance to his father, Hiei."

"Except for the eyes, Kurama," Hiei snorted, "he looks nothing like you. In fact, as the boy himself pointed out, he and **_I_** look more alike than you two do."

"You would be deliberately obtuse about this, wouldn't you?" The fox sighed with a graceful shrug of delicate shoulders. "Hiei, Ryuushin is **_our_** child… mine… and yours. **_You_** are his father, Hiei." Again the fox smiled. "And technically, I suppose, **_I_** am his mother."

"Perhaps you'd care to explain how that is possible, Fox?" the fire youkai asked. "Though I may be, as you so thoughtfully pointed out, obtuse about certain things," there was no mistaking the sarcasm in his tone, "but even **_I_** know that it is physically impossible for two men to conceive a child. And unless I've been much mistaken as to your sex all these years, Kurama, and confused about my own, which I assure you I am **_not_**, we are **_both_** men."

"You are correct, Hiei. We are both men. However, we are also demons," Kurama replied.

"**_Male_** demons, Fox," the small youkai retorted, emphasis clearly placed on the word 'male'. "And demon or human, I say again, it is physically impossible for two men to have a child."

Again, a soft sigh escaped the half-human spirit fox's lips. "You're right, Hiei," Kurama conceded. "It is impossible for two human men to have a child together. The same holds true for most demon species as well. However, and here again, it is exceedingly rare, the male of the silver youko species is capable of doing so. A fact I discovered only after you left," he finished quietly.

Hiei stared at Kurama, saying nothing for a long time as if carefully contemplating his next words. When he finally spoke, the ice in his voice had warmed somewhat; the deep baritone losing the frigid quality it had previously contained.

"Although I do not doubt your words, Kurama," he said, "I must admit, I find them somewhat hard to believe." Hiei smirked slightly. "After all, Fox, you cannot deny that your sexual exploits as Youko were as legendary as your skills as a thief! How could you not have known?"

A slender red eyebrow rose. "I suppose I should thank you for that rather back-handed compliment," Kurama responded dryly.

"I'd settle for an answer to my question rather than your gratitude," came the equally sardonic reply from the fire demon.

"Very well," Kurama nodded. "It's quite simple, really. I did not know I had the ability to conceive and bear a child, because in all my years as Youko Kurama, I never once allowed any lover to dominate me."

"Not even Kuronue?" There was no mistaking the surprise in Hiei's voice at this revelation.

Kurama shook his crimson mane. "Kuronue and I were lovers, Hiei. And though I cared deeply for him, I was not in love with him."

"You… you mean that I…." Suddenly, the small fire demon seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes, Hiei," Kurama nodded. "That is exactly what I mean." He favored the hiyoukai with a gentle smile. "In both my lives, you are the **_only_** one I have given myself to… the **_only _**one I have truly loved."

"I'm sorry, Fox." The words were so softly spoken, Kurama almost didn't hear them. Again, he smiled.

"Don't be," the fox replied. There was silence for a moment, before Kurama spoke again. "And now that I have answered your questions, I have one of my own."

"Then ask it, Kurama," Hiei responded.

"Why, Hiei? Why did you leave?" The sadness in Kurama's voice as he put the question to Hiei, tore at the little fire demon's heart. Of all the questions Kurama could have asked, this was the one Hiei dreaded answering the most. But he resolved that he would, and do so honestly.

"I was afraid, Fox," he replied. "Afraid of what you offered… afraid of what I felt. I told myself I didn't want those feelings; that I had no use for them; they were a liability… **_you_** were a liability." A harsh chuckle escaped. "I even convinced myself that you hadn't meant those words; that all you wanted was to get me into your bed. It took me three years to realize how very wrong I was."

Hiei looked up at the fox; his face a study in misery. He had hurt the one person in the three worlds who meant everything to him; he knew that. He also knew he loved the fox more than life itself.

"I should have acknowledged what I felt… what I feel… that night," he said, "yet I didn't. But it is true, Fox, I did… I **_do_** love you!"

Kurama stared back without a word. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the hiyoukai, his fox spoke. "What do you want of me, Hiei?" he softly questioned.

"I want **_you_**, Kurama," was the impassioned response. "I want to have you in my life; to love you for all eternity; and to have you love me in return. And I want you to tell me there's chance of that happening, Fox. Please tell me there is."

Again the silence stretched between them as Kurama looked at Hiei. And again, it seemed an eternity before he answered. "The one thing I am sure of," the fox spoke quietly, "is that, even after three years, I still love you, Hiei. But….."

"You don't know if you can trust me any longer, right?"

Kurama bit his lower lip as he nodded. "I… I need time….."

"Then take it, Fox," Hiei broke in. "I will wait."

"Thank you for understanding, Hiei." Kurama reached out to touch the fire demon's cheek. Hiei leaned into the brief touch before Kurama turned to go. "I should get back. Ryuushin will worry if I'm gone for too long," he said, starting to head back to the temple.

"Kurama?" Hiei's voice halted the fox, and Kurama turned back around.

"Yes, Hiei," he answered.

The small youkai seemed suddenly nervous. "About Ryuushin… I'd… I'd like to see him again, if that's all right with you?"

Kurama gave Hiei a brilliant smile. "Of course it is, Hiei. You can see Ryuushin whenever you'd like. In fact," he held out his hand to the fire demon, "why not come back to the temple with me now and start getting to know your son?"

_My son!_ Hiei savored those words as his eyes met the fox's. Crimson orbs softened and an answering smile lit his handsome features. "I'd like that, Fox."


	7. Chapter 6

The large moving van sat in front of the small, pristine white house like some giant beast at rest; the loading ramp that extended down from its opened back end resembling nothing more than a large tongue lolling out of the beast's opened mouth. Hiei gave the metal behemoth a wide berth as he made his way toward the opened front door of the house. Ordinarily, he would have just flitted into a tree and through an opened upstairs window, but with the ningen workmen traipsing to and fro, he thought it best to enter as a human would.

Hiei paused a moment to watch the humans in their work. 'Mindless drones… just like an army of ants' he thought with some disdain as the movers scurried from the ramp to the house, their arms and strange, wheeled vehicles laden with boxes and furniture.

And there was another reason he'd chosen to enter the house as a human. Though this was Kurama's home, it was not the house he'd grown up in nor was it the apartment he'd had throughout his university years, and Hiei felt he'd not earned the 'right' to enter this place as he had the other two, through the window to Kurama's bedroom. At this rate, he felt that he might never do so.

It had been two weeks since that day in the woods outside Genkai's temple. Two weeks spent getting to know his son and though, during that time, Kurama had shown him nothing but the same kindness and care that he'd always given to him, the fox's heart was another matter entirely. Since that afternoon, and his admission that he still loved the little fire demon, Kurama had kept a singularly tight rein upon his feelings and seemed wary of allowing Hiei to express his as well.

As he approached the open door, Hiei sighed, wondering if it would ever be possible to regain the fox's trust or to know once again the love he'd so carelessly tossed away those three long years ago. Thrusting his hands deeper into the pockets of the long, black coat he wore, Hiei skirted the ramp and entered the house. Kurama, dressed in faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his scarlet hair drawn up into a high ponytail, smiled as the small demon stepped through the door. Forest-green eyes took in the hiyoukai's rather human appearance, noting with satisfaction and approval that Hiei was dressed in black jeans, blue t-shirt and the coat.

"Good morning, Hiei. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" The fox greeted his small guest warmly. An elegant eyebrow arched in amusement when Hiei responded with his usual, monosyllabic, 'hn'.

It was the only response Hiei was capable of at the moment as all his thoughts were currently centered pondering on whether the fox was aware of just how incredibly alluring he looked this morning; his hair pulled up into that ponytail, tiny wisps of which had escaped the confines of the tie that held it in place to frame the elfin face, a soft smile gracing even softer lips, and sparkling jade eyes. He swallowed hard as his eyes traveled from Kurama's face to the finely sculpted chest and abdomen adorned by the white t-shirt to the well-worn jeans that encased slender legs and hugged slim hips.

Hiei's hands itched not only to loose that red mane from its confining band but also to peel both shirt and pants from Kurama's body and caress the soft flesh beneath, his lips following closely behind as he worshipped that godlike body. Shaking himself from his mental reverie, he was able to catch the end of the question Kurama had apparently just asked.

"… like some breakfast, Hiei? I know the house is a mess at the moment, but I'm sure I can find what I need to be able to provide you with something suitable to eat."

As he spoke, Kurama turned to re-enter the living room, gracefully sidestepping random piles of boxes and displaced furniture as he wound his way through the room and into the kitchen. Hiei followed after the fox, swallowing again as he was presented with the sight of a firm backside encased in those well-worn jeans. Gods but he wanted the fox!

To take his mind off the lascivious images currently running rampant through his brain, Hiei decided it would be a good time to answer the question Kurama had asked of him. "That's not necessary, Fox," he said. "I had breakfast at the temple with Yukina, the Fool and their children. But… thank you," he added softly.

"Hiei, Kuwabara _is_ your brother-in-law," the fox admonished his small companion. "Don't you think it's time you stopped referring to him as 'the Fool' and started using his proper name?"

Hiei smirked. "Hn. The _Fool_ requested I inform you that he was going to stop by the detective's house and they'd arrive together later this morning."

Kurama shook his head; eyes alight with silent laughter as he regarded the tiny figure in front of him. "You'll never change, will you, Hiei?"

Red eyes returned the fox's look before Hiei turned his attention to the room in which he found himself and his fox. "Where is our son?" he asked. He'd felt the boy's energy in the house and was a bit surprised that Ryuushin had not come out to greet him.

"Upstairs," the kitsune replied, "showing Mother his new bedroom. They should be down shortly." Again Kurama regarded the diminutive youkai for a moment before asking, "Are you sure about this, Hiei?"

He received a steely-eyed glare before the small half-Koorime answered the question with one of his own. "Already regretting your decision to allow _your_ son to spend time alone with me, Fox?"

Kurama was taken slightly aback by the vehemence in Hiei's voice. Though he realized that in the last two weeks both he and Hiei had been together with Ryuushin as the boy and his father got to know each other, he also knew that he had absolutely no reservations about trusting the little demon to be alone with their son.

"Not at all, Hiei," he responded now with a firm shake of his red mane. "I trust you implicitly where _our_ son is concerned. I was merely thinking that, with an energetic three year-old and crowds of strange humans, a day at the zoo might be a bit much for you to handle alone."

"Hn," came the response. "I won't be alone, Fox. Your mother will be with me."

Hiei noted the surprise as viridian eyes widened. Apparently, Shiori had not told her son that she would be accompanying Hiei and Ryuushin on their outing. "I'm sure, between the two of us, we can handle it. Besides," the fire demon shrugged, "this is what Ryuushin requested to do today."

"Of course, Hiei." Kurama acquiesced with a small nod. "I'm sure you and Mother will manage quite well."

At that moment, pounding feet could be heard on the stairs, and the next, Ryuushin came bounding into the kitchen and flew straight toward his small father. Hiei immediately bent down and held out his arms to catch his son "Daddy," the little boy cried, leaping into the outstretched arms of the hiyoukai. Hiei felt the corners of his mouth lift in a smile at the name he'd come to love in just a short time. He wrapped his arms about the tiny frame and straightening, lifted Ryuushin from the floor. Tiny arms promptly wrapped around his neck as Ryuushin excitedly hugged his father.

_Mistah_ Hiei had quickly become _Daddy_ Hiei which was then promptly shortened to _Daddy_, since as Ryuushin explained it to both of his fathers, the man who was your father was either 'Daddy' or 'Papa', and since Kurama was already _Papa_ and not Papa _Shuuichi_, then his other father should be just _Daddy_ and not Daddy _Hiei_. Surprised, yet secretly delighted, Hiei had questioned Kurama at how easily Ryuushin had accepted that the diminutive demon was his sire, and how quickly he'd adapted to the knowledge that he had two fathers rather than the traditional (at least in the Human World) set of parents.

Kurama had merely smiled. "It's always been easy for him to accept… and to love," he'd replied.

"Just like his Papa," Hiei had returned, so softly that Kurama barely heard the whispered remark.

"Good morning, my little Dragon." Hiei greeted his son now that Ryuushin had loosened his hold on the fire demon's neck enough that he was once more able to draw sufficient breath to speak. Looking over the boy's head, he gave Kurama a quick wink before turning his attention back to the tiny, squirming form in his arms. "And to what do I owe such an enthusiastic welcome? Could it be that you are happy to see me?" Hiei teased his son.

"Course I am!" The look in the green eyes so like Kurama's was downright indignant. Ryuushin gave his father another hug. "I missed you, Daddy!"

"But musuko," the little youkai replied, "We saw each other only yesterday, did we not?"

A tiny, but distinctly exasperated, 'hn', followed by the rolling of emerald eyes expressed far more eloquently than words exactly what the child thought of his father's response. Astonished, Hiei could only gape at his son, who looked and sounded so much like himself. Kurama, however, seemed to find the whole situation highly amusing as peals of soft laughter suddenly resounded throughout the small room.

Hiei looked up, vermilion eyes meeting sparkling jade, and glared at the fox.

"Forgive my laughter, Blackfire." Kurama bit his lip in a valiant attempt to control his mirth. "But I believe our son has inherited your unique gift for conversation," he finished with a smile.

Though he responded as his son had just moments before, Hiei felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound of the old, familiar nickname. It was the first time, since they'd met in the woods, that Kurama had used it, and Hiei realized now just how much he'd missed hearing it.

Shiori chose that moment to return. "Shuuichi, the house is lovely, and Ryuushin's room is perfect," she commented as she came into the room. Before Kurama could respond, Shiori fixed her gaze on the fire demon in whose arms her grandson was being held.

"Good morning, Hiei," she greeted him, her voice soft and perfectly neutral. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Shiori-san," Hiei acknowledged with a small bow.

An awkward silence followed. Ryuushin sensed the tension between his father and grandmother as they continued to stare at each other. Kurama noticed the small frown and perplexed look in his son's eyes as the boy looked from Shiori to Hiei. Though his instincts told him it may not be the wisest of moves to leave his mother and the small fire demon alone, he also knew that it would be good if they had a chance to talk before the two of them left with Ryuushin for the zoo.

He had to admit, he'd been surprised to find out that Shiori had agreed to accompany Hiei and their son on their outing, though, given the nature of her relationship with Ryuushin, he knew he should not have been. But he also knew that Shiori harbored some resentment toward the hiyoukai for what had happened between Hiei and himself. She would not be who she was if she did not. Yet Kurama knew, as well, that despite these feelings, his mother also loved the little demon, and that deep within his heart, Hiei felt the same.

His decision made, Kurama looked over at his mother; his eyes clearly saying, 'I'll distract him long enough for you to talk', before he turned to his son who was still frowning.

"Ryuushin," he quietly called and waited until he had the boy's attention. "Are you ready for your day at the zoo with Daddy and Grandma?"

The frown instantly disappeared, replaced by a wide grin. "Yes sir!" he answered with a vigorous nod of his tiny head.

The kitsune favored his son with an indulgent smile. "Really, musuko-chan?" he commented, one red eyebrow arched as he looked down at tiny, bare feet. "Because it seems to me you've forgotten something important." Reaching out, he tickled the bottom of one of those feet, and Ryuushin giggled. "Where are your socks, Dragon?"

The small boy's laughter subsided, his eyes suddenly downcast. "I couldn't find them, Papa. They awen't in my dwawer and thewa's too many boxes to look in!' he complained.

"I think they might be found in one of the suitcases we brought from Grandma's, don't you?" Kurama gently asked. "Come." He held out his arms to his son. "We'll go upstairs and look for them together."

Ryuushin practically jumped from Hiei's arms into those of the waiting fox. "Hurry, Papa, pleeaassee," he pleaded, fidgeting in the taller man's arms.

Kurama smothered his laughter. "Patience, my son," he chided the small boy before he turned his attention to his mother and Hiei. "Mother, Hiei, we'll be back in a moment,"

he finished, giving Shiori a small nod before he and Ryuushin headed out the door and up the stairs.

* * *

No sooner had Kurama's footsteps sounded on the stairs then Hiei looked over at Shiori, though his eyes did not quite meet hers as he spoke. "I shall wait outside for Kurama and Ryuushin to return," he said, starting for the doorway.

Shiori reached out her hand, laying it on the little demon's arm. "Hiei, wait," she said, her voice soft and still quite neutral in tone. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment, please… about Shuuichi."

Hiei stopped but did not turn to face her. He stood rigidly, crimson eyes fixed on the floor, and waited, already knowing what it was the human woman was about to say.

Shiori, however, though angry that this small being had been the cause of her son's heartache (and his reason for leaving _her_, she admitted to herself), felt her heart lurch as she looked at him, standing there like a little boy lost. Yet, she was determined to clear the air between them. She would not allow him to hurt her Shuuichi again. A deep voice intruded on her thoughts and Shiori fixed her attention on the hiyoukai once more.

"You are displeased at my return." Hiei kept his eyes on the floor at his feet.

"That's a bit harsh. And no, I'm not," she answered.

Taken aback by the unexpected response, Hiei turned, surprise flitting across his face before it settled into its normal, emotionless mask once more. Shiori noticed the look and again, felt empathy for the demi-Koorime despite the circumstances. Still, she continued.

"I'm concerned, Hiei, as any parent would be for their child… just as you and Shuuichi would be for Ryuushin." She regarded the tiny figure for a moment. "I do not want to see my son hurt again."

"And you believe that I will do so." Hiei gave a brief nod as if he'd already ascertained Shiori's thoughts. Red eyes met and held dark brown. "I have already had a similar discussion with the detective, and I shall tell you exactly what I told him… I have no intention of hurting my fox again."

Shiori bit her lower lip, and Hiei had to look away from the endearing gesture that was so like the kitsune's. 'At least I know now from whom Kurama inherited that particular habit.' He had time enough for the thought before Shiori spoke again; her words hitting him like a reprimand.

"Please forgive me if I'm somewhat reluctant to accept your word on this," she replied.

Hiei stifled a sigh. He had expected the human's reaction. She was, after all, Kurama's mother and as fiercely protective of her son as he himself was of his own offspring. Though he did not fully understand it, something compelled him to explain himself to her. Perhaps it was simply because she _was_ his fox's mother, the one who'd taught the legendary 'King of Thieves' to love (among other things). Or perhaps it was because she'd always shown him the same depth of caring that she had her son. More likely, though, it was merely because he'd always looked upon her as the mother he never knew. But whatever the reason, Hiei only knew he wanted to do this.

Crimson eyes meeting hers once more, he spoke. "I was wrong to leave as I did. I did not know then how to accept what Kurama was offering or how to reciprocate those feelings. In truth, I did not want to do so… or at least, that is what I tried to convince myself was the truth."

_He was frightened!_ That revelation hit Shiori immediately, stunning but not surprising her in the least, given what she knew of the fire youkai's past. And with it, her heart and her resentment of him melted as ice before the sun.

"And what is truth to you now?" she quietly asked, and without waiting for his reply, hurried on. "Hiei, do you love my son?"

The answer was quick and unequivocal. "Of course!"

"So what happens now?" The question just as quietly asked as the others.

Hiei shrugged; a mere rise and fall of his shoulders. "I do not know," he replied. "I have made my feelings for Kurama known to him, and he has told me that he loves me as well. However….." the deep voice trailed off.

"He does not trust you with his heart right now, does he?" came another equally soft query from the human woman.

"No." Hiei shook his head. "He does not. Yet I hope, that with time, he will once more be able to do so."

"And if he doesn't?" she pressed. "Hiei, what if Shuuichi chooses to keep his heart closed to you? What will you….."

"Then that will be Kurama's choice," Hiei quickly broke in. "And I shall abide by his decision," he finished quietly.

Though the words were flatly spoken, the fear that Kurama would make just such a choice – would abandon him as his own people had done so many years ago – was reflected in the vermillion eyes that held her gaze. And once more, Shiori felt her heart go out to the small demon.

She reached out, putting her hand gently on his arm again. Wanting to offer what comfort and hope she could, Shiori spoke. "I have always had just one wish for my son, Hiei; and that is for his happiness above else." She smiled softly at the hiyoukai. "And despite what's happened between you, I believe that _you_ are the key to that happiness. I can see how much you love my son, and so it's my hope now that the life and love you seek to share with him and with my grandson will happen. Because I know that, deep in his heart, this is what Shuuichi wants as well."

Again Shiori smiled. "Don't give up on him, Hiei. I know, in the end, he'll make the right choice."

"I will not," the fire demon acquiesced. He gave her a brief nod; a silent 'thank you' for her words and the unexpected comfort they brought to him. "And I will wait… for however long it may be."

Shiori accepted both his words and the gesture with the same silence, only gifting him with a final, gentle smile. Just then, a tiny yet curious voice rang out from the doorway.

"What awe you gonna' wait for, Daddy?" Ryuushin asked as he ran into the room, Hiko cradled against his chest.

"Hn," Hiei replied, bending down so that he was at eye level with his son. "For you to return, of course, musuko."

Again, Hiei reached out and wrapped his arms around his son. Lifting the small body, he straightened. With Ryuushin held securely in his arms, he looked from his son to Shiori and back, the corners of his mouth turned up into the briefest of smiles. "Now, are you finally ready to take your grandmother to the zoo, Ryuu-chan?"

Ryuushin gave his father a wide grin. "Yes sir!" An enthusiastic nod of the tiny head and then the boy glanced quickly from his raven-haired father to his grandmother.

Seeing Shiori's tender look as she watched the by-play between Hiei and his son, Ryuushin looked back at his father and grinned again. "You and Gwamma awen't mad anymore, Daddy?" he asked.

It was Shiori who answered. "We weren't angry, Ryuushin." At his somewhat bewildered expression, she hastened to explain further. "It was just that your father and I haven't seen each for a few years, and when something like that happens between two people, they are almost, but not quite, strangers when they see each other again. So, when they finally do meet they are a little uncomfortable with one another until they've spent some time getting to know each other again. And that's what Hiei and I were doing while you and Papa were upstairs… getting to know one another once more."

"Do you understand what Grandma's saying, Dragon?" Kurama asked his son.

Ryuushin nodded. "I think so, Papa." He smiled at his taller, red-haired father.

"Good!" Hiei groused, giving Kurama no chance at a reply. "Now, can we go?"

Kurama looked at Shiori, both of them chuckling. With a wink at his mother, the fox turned to the seemingly impatient fire demon. "Why Hiei," he teased, "I had no idea you were so anxious to see the animals!"

Hiei glared at his fox. "Hn. Baka kitsune," he muttered as he swept past both humans and headed for the living room, Ryuushin grinning over his shoulder at the two.

Shiori and Kurama hastened to follow. They found Hiei in the living room, bent over his son and tying the shoes that were already on Ryuushin's tiny feet. Quickly, Shiori bent and put her own shoes on. Hiei, of course, was already wearing his dark boots. He hadn't removed them when he'd entered the house, reasoning that if it was all right for the ningen workmen to be traipsing around with their shoes on, then it was acceptable for him as well.

As soon as he'd finished with Ryuushin's shoes, Hiei again lifted the boy into his arms. "Shall we?" he asked Shiori, seeing that she was ready as well. She nodded, giving him a smile, and Hiei turned to his fox. "We'll be back at 6 p.m., Fox. Is that all right?" he asked.

Kurama nodded, answering with a smile of his own. "Of course, Hiei. Spend as much time together as you'd like." He then turned to his son, giving the boy a smile as well. "Be a good boy for Daddy and Grandma," he admonished. "And have fun!"

"I will, Papa… I pwomise," Ryuushin returned then held out his arms. Kurama took his son into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the small forehead. Ryuushin hugged his father tightly before placing his own kiss on the kitsune's porcelain cheek.

Kurama handed their son back to Hiei and stepped back so that Hiei and Shiori could make their way through the door and onto the porch then followed them outside. As they made their way down the steps, and around the ramp, Ryuushin twisted in his father's arms so that he could see Kurama standing on the porch. Raising a tiny hand, he waved at his redheaded father.

"Bye Papa," he called out, "love you!"

Kurama smiled at his son and raised his own hand in an answering wave. "Goodbye musuko-chan. I love you, too!" he called to the boy. He stayed on the porch, watching until the trio had disappeared from view then went back inside to start unpacking and settling into his and Ryuushin's new home.

* * *

**A/N: A long wait, I know, and I apologize. I hope that 8 pages and almost 4,000 words will help in some small way to make up for my lack of an update in almost six months.**

**Also, while I was not entirely sure the scene between Shiori and Hiei was **_**right**_**, as I was writing it, I **_**felt**_** that it was because I have always believed that if the two had ever met, Shiori would have come to love and treat Hiei as one of her own, and Hiei would have loved her as well; seeing her as a surrogate for the mother he never knew.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television; nor do I own 'The Dance' written by Tony Arata and performed by Garth Brooks.)

**A/N: I can't believe it took my almost a year to update this story! Please forgive my tardiness, but my muse seems quite adament about leading me where she will, and alas, I must humbly follow or suffer the consequences of severe writer's block. But rest assured, this story will NOT be abandoned.**

**That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be warned: it's strictly fluff. I think this has got to be one of the longest chapters I've EVER written... 9 pages and 4,043 words!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ueno Zoological Gardens was the oldest zoo in Japan. Begun in 1882, it had grown over the years that followed so that it now encompassed 14.3 hectares of land and was considered the flagship of the Japanese zoological world. Currently, it housed over 2600 animals from 464 different species.

The gardens also included a five-storied Pagoda as well as a tea ceremony house; giving the zoo a distinctly Japanese flare. The pagoda, built in 1631 was rebuilt after destruction by fire and in 1958 the owner, Kan'ei-ji Temple, gifted the pagoda to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government. The government, in turn, assigned its management to the zoological gardens.

The tea ceremony house was built to entertain Shoguns in the 17th century and still stands as a historic structure on the zoo grounds.

The zoo also boasted a Petting Zoo for small children, which could be gotten to through a short ride via monorail to the west lower area of the gardens.

The only thing lacking at the gardens seemed to be vehicle parking. Oh, there were toll lots in the vicinity of the zoo, but no actual on-site parking. This, however, in no way deterred Hiei and his party from their planned outing

Though Hiei abhorred the very idea of encasing himself within what he dubbed 'that damned ningen contraption', he bore the ride from Kurama's house to the Hatanaka residence with his usual silent stoicism. He thanked whatever gods were listening, however, when they'd finally arrived and he was able to breathe fresh air once more. No sooner had Shiori parked the car then he'd popped the seatbelt mechanism, releasing himself from the restricting harness; opened the door and hopped out. Quickly he'd opened the rear passenger door and removed Ryuushin from his smaller, but no less restrictive, children's safety seat, hefting the boy to his shoulders and shutting the door to the vehicle just as Shiori exited the driver's side.

His reprieve, however, was short-lived as Shiori gave him an apologetic smile. "I fear you'll find the next part of our journey even more unpleasant than the trip in my car," she said, "Ueno has no parking of its own, so I'm afraid we're going to have to take the train."

Hiei inclined his head briefly in acquiescence. "Hn. I was aware," he replied. And he was, having done some on-line research on the zoo and its environs once Ryuushin had said that was where he wanted to go.

Though he had absolutely no desire whatsoever to enclose himself within a long, metal tube with strange ningen (the automobile had been bad enough), he would do so – for his son and for this woman.

"Fortunately," Shiori's voice interrupted his thoughts; her smile brightening, "as it's mid-morning _and_ a work day, the train should not be overly crowded at this time of the day."

"Then shall we?" Hiei raised his hand and gestured toward the street.

"YAY!" The shout was heard from the vicinity of his head, accompanied by the clapping of small hands, and Hiei couldn't quite hide his grin at his son's exuberance. Shiori fell into step beside him and they set off in the direction of the station.

* * *

Hiei had to admit, as they exited the JR Ueno Station, the ride hadn't been all that bad, perhaps because as Shiori predicted, due to the time of day, the train had not been overly crowded with humans. As the trio made the ten minute walk from the station to the zoo though, the hiyoukai had resolved that there would most definitely an alternate mode of transportation utilized for the return trip; namely, his taking to the rooftops with Shiori secure in his arms and Ryuushin safely in hers. He could only hope that his fox's mother would not be too opposed to that idea.

Tickets purchased and in hand, they walked the short distance from the ticket booth to the turnstile. Shiori passed through first, handing her ticket to the waiting attendant. Hiei followed; Ryuushin, still perched securely on the little demon's shoulders, had only to lean down slightly to hand the man their tickets before they passed as one through the turnstile.

Together, the three consulted the complimentary map they'd been given before setting off in the direction of the giant panda exhibit. Once they'd viewed both the larger bears and the smaller red pandas, the trio continued on in a leisurely fashion, stopping at whatever exhibits and animal habitats struck their fancy. As they walked, Shiori and Hiei spoke intermittently, though Shiori felt in no way uncomfortable at the small demon's reticence and the stretches of silences that followed.

Ryuushin had been content, at first, to remain on his father's shoulders, but soon began to squirm about until Hiei, sensing his son's unspoken request to be put down, reached up and lifted the boy from his shoulders then settled him firmly on his feet between Shiori and himself. His son rewarded him with a wide smile and a "thank you, Daddy" before taking the fire demon's hand and walking at his side. Shiori, watching them, smiled softly at the obvious love of the hiyoukai for his son. 'So like Shuuichi' she thought.

They had just reached the East Garden Cafeteria area when Shiori felt her stomach rumble. "Oh my!" she giggled as she placed a hand to her abdomen, a soft pink suffusing her cheeks. "I don't know about anyone else, but I think I'm ready for lunch. Hiei? Ryu-chan?"

Hiei nodded. "I believe we could all do with something to eat. And" he glanced down to where Ryuushin was leaning against his side. "Perhaps a bit of rest as well," he finished, lifting the boy into his arms.

"All right, then, this way." And Shiori led them through the glass doors of the restaurant.

They found a table by one of the windows and Hiei sat down, shifting his hold so that Ryuushin was now sitting in his lap. A small sigh escaped the tiny lips as Ryuushin settled himself more comfortably, leaning into his father's chest and closing his eyes.

Shiori had been studying the menu, displayed on a large board behind the counter where patrons ordered and picked up their selections, while Hiei had been settling Ryuushin onto his lap. She turned now and contemplated the two for a moment before she spoke.

"Is there anything in particular you'd care to have for lunch, Hiei?" she asked the small demon.

"Whatever you and Ryuushin are having is fine with me," he answered, returning her gaze.

Shiori focused her attention to the tiny form held securely in the circle of his father's arms. "And you, Ryu-chan? What would you like for lunch?"

Almost immediately, Ryuushin straightened and looked up at his grandmother. "Pizza, Gwamma, please!" he answered without hesitation, giving her a wide, toothy grin.

"Of course." She nodded, returning his smile before turning and making her way to the counter to place their order.

* * *

Lunch passed pleasantly for this particular trio of visitors. Conversation between Shiori and Hiei during that time was brief but enjoyable. As she ate, Shiori quietly observed the interaction between the small Koorime and his son. She smiled gently as she watched Hiei help Ryuushin with his lunch: the fire demon cutting the large slice of pizza into smaller, more manageable bites for his son (though he did scowl at the tiny plastic knife he was forced to use) and helping to hold Ryuushin's cup so that it rested between them, making it easier for the small boy to sip from the straw attached to the lid.

Once Ryuushin had eaten his fill, he climbed into his father's lap. Nestling against the fire demon's strong chest, he closed his eyes, smiling in contentment as Hiei slipped an arm protectively around the small boy. It was only after Ryuushin had settled himself that Hiei used his unoccupied hand and arm to begin eating his own lunch.

As he reached for his cup, Hiei noticed Shiori watching him, that gentle smile still on her face and in the brown eyes looking back at him. "What is it?" he asked softly so as not to disturb Ryuushin as he slept.

Shiori shook her head. "It's nothing, really," she replied. Hiei raised a skeptical eyebrow and Shiori couldn't help the blush that suffused her face or the soft, somewhat embarrassed laugh that followed. "All right. I admit it. I like watching you… seeing the way you are with Ryuushin; the love you have for your son, Hiei." Again she smiled, a dreamy, faraway look appearing in her eyes. "It reminds me so much of the way Shuuichi's father had been with him."

"My grandson is fortunate, indeed, to have both you and my son as his parents," she finished, the wistful expression fading into a smile of joy, her dark eyes sparkling as she gazed at the demi-Koorime. "Thank you, Hiei." She reached across the small table and took his free hand in hers, given the small appendage an affectionate squeeze.

Hiei felt his own face flush at Shiori's words. He bent his head, her praise filling him with something akin to the peace he'd only every found in his fox's presence… something he thought one such as he would never feel. Of course, he had never expected the Imiko, the Forbidden One, curse of the Koorime, would ever have felt love either, and yet, Kurama had taught him to do just that. Yet, had it not been for the woman smiling at him now, even the legendary King of Thieves would not have known that particular emotion.

He returned the squeeze and lifted his head, wine-red eyes meeting Shiori's own brown gaze. "It is I who should thank you," he said, "your words mean more to me than you could possibly know."

He glanced down, taking in the small form sleeping peacefully in his arms before raising his eyes to meet hers once more. Choosing his words with care, he continued. "Before I met Kurama, I knew nothing but hate… the hatred of others for me, and the hatred I felt for them in turn. It was he who taught me not only what love was, but also how to love. And yet, had he not chosen your unborn child as the vessel to house his soul, he would not have known love as well. It was _you_ who taught him, by your example, what it was to love and to be loved. It is because of you that we can love our son as we do." A smile… only the barest raising of one corner of his mouth, yet Shiori knew it for what it was. "And so… thank you."

She acknowledged both his words and that brief smile with a gentle squeeze to hand she held. "You're welcome."

The silence that followed their exchange was not at all uncomfortable. Shiori took her hand from Hiei's and sat back in her chair, clasping her hands in her lap as she continued to watch the fire youkai tend to his son.

Hiei, who had returned his attention to Ryuushin, watched the boy as he napped and found himself reflecting that this quiet was not unlike those times he'd found himself perched on his fox's window sill, watching as Kurama did his ningen schoolwork, tended the plants he'd kept in his room, or simply sat on the bed, content just to be with the small fire demon. 'Shiori's influence again' the hiyoukai found himself thinking as he remembered those not-so-very long ago days and savoring this brief respite just as he had then.

The respite was, indeed, short-lived. A mere 15 minutes had passed in that companionable silence before a small head lifted from its place against Hiei's muscular chest; tiny, leaf-green eyes opening at the same moment. A wide yawn escaped Ryuushin's lips as he looked up and into red eyes; the yawn quickly replaced by a wide grin as he snuggled closer (if that was possible) into his father's embrace.

"Hi Daddy!" Ryuushin chirped brightly as though he'd not been fast asleep just moments ago. He raised his head and look around, smiling again as his eyes fell upon Shiori. When he'd received his grandmother's answering smile, Ryuushin returned his attention to his father and asked, "Can we go now?"

Hiei looked down at the small being he held and smirked. "Hn. Are you certain you'd rather not go back to sleep for the rest of the afternoon, musuko-chan?" he teased, raising his head and giving Shiori a quick wink.

"Couwse not, Daddy," came Ryuushin's immediate reply, followed by a reproachful frown at his sire. "I wanna' see more animals and Gwamma says that they have a place where you can even pet them. Please, Daddy, can we go now?"

This time, the question was accompanied by a pair of large, round emerald eyes that gazed pleadingly at his father, and Hiei could not help the short laugh that escaped him as he looked into those eyes. Looking up, he met Shiori's gaze and found that she, too, was chuckling softly.

Shiori rose. "Shall we, then?" she asked.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response as he, too, rose from his place and set Ryuushin onto his feet, then took his hand as they continued on with their visit.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly as the trio continued wandering the zoo grounds, stopping briefly before the cages to peer at the animals inside before moving to the next exhibit.

Ryuushin could not contain his excitement as they neared the children's petting zoo, squirming in his father's arms until Hiei finally relented and let the boy down. As soon as his feet touched the pavement, Ryuushin started to run ahead, but the hand firmly holding his stopped him. Impatiently he looked up at his fire demon father and pulled at the hand.

"Huwy Daddy… Gwamma," he implored, causing several heads to turn and indulgent smiles to appear as those visitors watched the youngster tug impatiently at the hand of a short male figure and exhorting said male and the woman with them.

Shiori, too, smiled at her grandson, while Hiei shook his head in mock exasperation at the boy. "Hn. Wonder from which of his parents he inherited such an impatient nature," he commented to Shiori, one black brow lifting.

Bright laughter answered this sarcastic comment before Shiori followed her grandson and Hiei through the fenced enclosure that housed the children's petting zoo. Ryuushin's eyes widened and he immediately dragged his father over to a pen containing a miniature horse.

"Look, Daddy, look!" he cried. "Can I pet 'im… pleeeaase?"

Hiei had no chance to respond, as Ryuushin stepped right into the pen, held his hand out to the tiny creature, and once acknowledged, began gently stroking the white star that graced the small head. The little horse responded with a soft whinny and then nuzzled its nose against Ryuushin's cheek, delighting the child. Shiori watched this interplay with a soft smile, as Hiei stood by, arms crossed and red eyes alert as he kept close watch on his son.

Ryuushin spent several more moments petting the small horse before he bid the animal a whispered goodbye and turned to his father and grandmother. Smiling up at the fire demon, he took Hiei's hand and walked to the next pen, Shiori trailing behind. This pen housed several small goats as well as a small, roan-colored calf. Ryuushin took a few minutes to pet each of the goats in turn and to run his hands along the tiny horns of the black and white one.

Dutifully, he also pet the little calf before the trio moved on, going in a circular fashion around the enclosure until they came to final pen. Ryuushin squealed with delight at seeing the tiny, red fox kit it contained. The kit responded immediately to the boy, running over to the little figure that had bent down and now held out his arms in welcome, all but jumping into those small, outstretched arms.

Ryuushin straightened and turned to face his father and grandmother, a huge grin on his small face and green eyes bright with wonder and joy. "Daddy, Gwamma," he happily exclaimed as the little fox nuzzled his neck. "Look! His fuh's the same color as Papa's hai-uh!"

While Shiori's smile was as wide as her grandson's, watching him with the kit, Hiei hid his own grin, opting instead for a soft 'hn' and watching his son with gentle eyes, though those eyes immediately became wary as a shadow fell on the small group.

A young woman, dressed in the khaki trousers and shirt that were the uniform of the zoo's animal care specialists, crouched down next to the tiny, raven-haired child cradling the tiny fox kit, a small bottle in her hands.

"He likes you." She smiled at the youngster. "It's about time for Shinta's afternoon feeding. Would you like to feed him?" she asked, holding out the bottle.

Green eyes widened in surprise as Ryuushin turned his attention from the kit in his arms to the young woman. She watched as those same eyes then looked up, hers following, at the young man in black who stood with his feet slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest, unusual red eyes narrowed protectively as he watched the boy and the woman beside him. She had assumed, from the man's stature, that he was the child's elder brother, especially with the older woman (obviously their mother) standing next to him, watching them both with tender eyes. So why did the boy's look suggest something other than that type of familial relationship? It was the child's next words, though, that let her know her assumption about the trio had been very wrong.

"Shinta? That's his name?" Ryuushin shifted his attention from his father to the young woman at his side. When she nodded, he looked back up, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Can I, Daddy?" the small boy asked.

"Hn." The fire demon nodded his acquiescence and watched as his son's face lit up, a grin stretching the small lips from ear to ear. A rare smile, the barest lifting of one corner of Hiei's mouth, answered that grin. Shiori and the young woman beamed, witnessing the brief, but tender moment, before the girl turned her attention to the little boy at her side.

"Why don't we sit over here?" she asked Ryuushin, guiding him to a wood and concrete bench just outside the fox's habitat. They seated themselves and she turned slightly to face the boy. Reaching over, she re-settled the fox kit on Ryuushin's lap, wrapping one small arm around the kit to hold him steady.

The kit instinctively stilled in the arm that encircled his small body, seeming to know that it was time to eat. His small nose sniffed the air, head darting back and forth as his eyes searched for his meal. His antics had Ryuushin giggling until the young woman placed the bottle into his hand and directed that hand to the kit's eager mouth. The woman maintained a light hold on the boy's hand, tipping the bottle so that a steady stream of milk flowed from it to the waiting mouth. After a few moments, she removed her hand and allowed Ryuushin to continue feeding the kit on his own.

Excitedly, Ryuushin watched the little fox eagerly sucking at the nipple, the tiny throat bobbing as the milk was swallowed. Green eyes shone with pride as they look up to meet the crimson gaze of his father.

"I'm feedin' him! Daddy… Gwamma… Look! He's weally dwinkin' the milk!" The small boy's voice was filled with awe as he shifted his gaze from his father to Shiori.

Turning his attention from the building he'd just been looking at to his son, Hiei once again, gave a soft 'hn' of acquiescence. He inclined his head briefly, the same small smile playing about the corner of his mouth. Shiori, too, smiled as she continued watching her grandson feed the tiny, red fox. A touch on her arm drew her attention from the tender scene, and she glanced over, her gaze meeting that of the hiyoukai at her side.

"A tradesman?" Hiei raised his eyes and inclined his head toward the whitewashed building that stood just past the fox's habitat, next to the exit from the petting zoo into the zoo proper. It was a souvenir shop, the wide front window displaying a selection of zoo memorabilia as well as several stuffed animals.

Shiori nodded. "Though here, it's called a souvenir shop. They specialize in merchandise geared specifically to promoting the zoo to visitors. We can stop on the way out if you'd like."

"Thank you, I would." Hiei returned her nod before turning is attention back to Ryuushin who was still grinning widely as he finished feeding the little fox his bottle.

When the bottle was completely empty, Ryuushin pulled it from the tiny fox's mouth. Content with his meal, Shinta wriggled around until he was out of the boy's arms and seated on his lap. He then rose up on his hindquarters; his front paws 'walking' up the small boy's chest, until he was almost eye level with Ryuushin. A tiny pink tongue emerged and began enthusiastically licking the boy's face. Ryuushin dissolved into a fit of giggles. Shiori and the young animal care specialist joined in, laughing aloud, while a solitary 'hn' could be heard coming from the direction of the vertically challenged half-Koorime who stood watching his son.

It was Shiori's voice that ended the sweet tableau as she glanced at her watch. She cleared her throat with a soft 'ahem' to gain the attention of the small fire demon at her side. When crimson eyes met hers, she pointed at the timepiece on her wrist.

"It's getting late, Hiei," she commented. "I think we should be leaving if we want to avoid rush hour on the trains."

Hiei nodded in response before he raised his eyes from her face and looked up at the sun. He studied the golden orb for moment, noting it had begun its daily trek toward the west then turned his face to his son. The small boy was giggling hysterically as the fox kit continued its rather enthusiastic tongue washing of his face.

"Ryuushin," he called, getting the boy's attention. "It's time to go home."

"Say goodbye to your friend, dear," Shiori added, smiling at the boy.

Ryuushin and the animal care specialist rose from the bench together, the fox still licking his face. The small boy cuddled the tiny body in his arms to his chest.

"Goodbye, Shinta." He placed a kiss on the top of the little fox's head. "I'll see you again." With a smile, he held the kit out to the young woman, petting the tiny head as she took the fox into her arms.

Ryuushin then bowed to the woman. "Thank you for letting me feed him."

As his head rose and his eyes met hers again, she smiled at him. "You are very welcome, Ryuushin. Come and feed him again, won't you?"

Ryuushin answered her smile with his own wide grin, green eyes sparkling. "I will!"

With a final caress of the small fox's head and a wave to the animal caregiver, the trio turned and made their way toward the exit and the small shop that stood beside it.


End file.
